Fearless Edward
by Cheerleader25
Summary: This about when Edward is not affraid to date Bella.He gets closer to her before he tells her his secret. Comment, thanks.
1. First Days

Fearless Edward-Chapter 1

**Once I was at the airport; my mom was really freaking out. My mom, Renee, really didn't want me to do live with my dad. She just got married to her new husband and they are going to go on the road. His name is Phil, he is a baseball player and he travels a lot. My mom and my dad got divorced a few years back. I decided I should got live with my dad for a while, because I mom was unhappy when she had to stay home with me.**

**Now I could hear her mumbling, "Bella you don't have to go. I can stay home with you."**

**She has been trying to get me to stay home since I had the idea.**

**Once again I told her, "I want to go." It was a lie, but it had been sounding more convincing since I said it so often. With that I hugged my mom goodbye and got on the plane. I was not dreading the flight, it was actually relaxing. The one thing I didn't want to face was my Dad, Charlie. We were not very close.**

**When I was off the plane I saw Charlie waiting for me. He hugged me and took my bags. We started walking to his car in silence. Once we were there he put my bags in the trunk of his Police cruiser and got in. Charlie is the Chief of Police in the small town I would soon call my home. I would be living in Forks, Washington for a while. Charlie is going to help me buy a new car. I could pay for part of it, but not all. So, I was very happy when he decided he would help me.**

**We pooled into the drive way where I say a faded red truck that looked pretty old. I immediately asked, "Who's Truck?"**

**Charlie looked at me with an excited grin and mumbled, "It's yours. I bought it for you from Billy Black."**

**I was so excited that he said it was mine, but I was shocked. I thought he was just helping my buy a new car. I was so curious that I asked, "You were just helping me buy a car. You didn't have to buy the whole truck. I am very happy you did it though thank you so much!!" I very eagerly hugged Charlie.**

**I rushed out of the Police cruiser and jumped inside of my new truck. I loved it! It smelled like peppermints and tobacco which was strangely relaxing. I got out of the truck, gapped my bags and headed inside.**

**Once I was settled in I took a shower and went to bed. I just laid there for hours it felt like. I was very nervous for my first day tomorrow, and it didn't help that the rain was hitting my window. After about three hours I finally drifted off to sleep.**

**I woke up in the morning very nervous and annoyed. I was annoyed because it was still raining. When I got down stairs Charlie had already gone to work. I had some breakfast and got ready for school.**

**After I was as ready as I could be I got in my truck and headed for school. Being that I had been to Forks a lot when I was little I knew where Forks High School was. Once I got there, however, I didn't know where to go. I saw a sign that said "Office" I decided that was my best bet. I walked in after parking my truck. A middle-aged woman was at the desk. She had curly red hair and she was rather thick.**

**I approached her and told her my name. She was very excited to meet me and she introduced herself as Mrs. Cope. I guessed she knew who I was because my dad usually talked about me to other people. I had my schedule so; I went outside to my truck. Other kids were arriving now so I knew where to park.**

**The first bell rang so I went to my first class. Everyone was starring at me; I did not like it at all. I went up to the teacher at the front of the room. His name is Mr. Varner he teaches trigonometry. I wouldn't like him just because of what subject he taught, but he made me stand in front of everyone and talk about myself. After class I heard someone call "Isabella". Naturally I turned around to see a baby-faced blonde haired, blue eyed boy.**

**He introduced himself as Mike Newton. I told him my name was Bella. I hated it when people called me "Isabella".**

"**Do you want me to walk you to your next class?" Mike asked.**

"**Sure, I don't like to be lost." I told Mike.**

**Once he walked me to my class he had to leave to go to his class. After my next two classes it was time for lunch. Mike had me sit with his friends at his lunch table. He introduced me to all his friends and I recognized a girl named Jessica from my Trig class. I was looking around the room with everyone staring at me, when someone caught me eye.**

**There were five pale-skinned goddess looking kids sitting at a table by themselves. There were two girls and three guys. I asked Jessica, "Who are they?" and nodded in the five people's direction. She saw who I was talking about and blushed.**

"**That's the Cullens. They moved here from Alaska about two years ago. The Cullens keep to themselves because they are all together. See the blonde girl and the dark haired guy?" Jessica informed me.**

**I looked at the blonde girl. She has the looks and clothes. The dark haired guy is very muscular and has a gorgeous face. Jessica told me that the blonde girls name was Rosalie and her boyfriends name is Emmett.**

**Next she told me about the dark haired girl, which she said was named Alice. Alice has spiky, pixy like hair. She was beautiful as well, but not as pretty as Rosalie. Jessica told me about her boyfriend Jasper. He is a blonde haired semi muscular guy.**

**The one that Jessica told me about next had all of my attention. His name is Edward. Edward has bronze tousled hair. He has more of a little boy face to him. Edward is the most gorgeous of them all.**

**When Jessica said his name he looked up like he had been called. Jessica blushed when she saw him looking and looked away. She kept on talking. "Edward is totally gorgeous, of course. He doesn't date though; apparently no one here is good enough for him." I wondered when he had turned her down. I made a mental note to ask her later. The bell set us all off to our next class.**

**Mike walked me to my next class, Science; he seemed truly joyful that we had the class together. I walked up to the teacher and got my seat, which was the last one in the whole room. I sat down next to none other than Edward Cullen himself. When I sat down he gave me a look of deep hatred. He was the farthest away from me as the desk would let him. Edwards's hands were in tight fists at his sides. It looks as is he wasn't breathing. I thought maybe it was me that smelled bad so I sniffed my hair. Nope it couldn't be me my hair smelled like strawberries.**

**I couldn't understand why he was acting like that. Maybe it was his normal behavior. I shrugged it off and tried to pay attention. When the bell rang Edward jumped up from his seat and nearly ran out the door before I could even gather my things.**

**Mike came up to me and asked, "Did you stab Cullen with a pencil or something? I have never seen him acted like that."**

**I realized that he didn't normally act like that and answered Mike, "No he is really strange." Now that class was over it was time to go to gym.**

**I hated gym, but luckily now I got to go home and get away from all the stares.**


	2. Edward Incounter

Fearless Edward-Chapter 2

**Once again when I woke up, Charlie wasn't in sight. I grabbed a granola bar and headed out the door. When I walked out side Charlie was leaning against my truck with a smirk on his face.**

"**What's up, dad?" I was very surprised to see him; especially with a smirk on his face.**

"**I got you some snow chains. I figured it would help you with the ice and snow today." My dad informed me.**

"**Thanks. It will help me a lot I bet. I need all the help I can get." With that I gave him a big grin and hopped in my truck.**

**I got to school in about ten minutes. Forks High wasn't a very long drive, but my truck was a little slow considering its age. I parked in the spot I had been parking since my first day. The silver Volvo was parked on the other side of the parking lot when I jumped out of my truck.**

**There were a few Trig problems I wasn't so sure I had right; so I hopped on my hood and started working. I thought I heard someone call my name so I turned around. When I caught sight of Mike; which was the person that called my name I was not surprised.**

**I held up my Trig homework and he gave me a come hang out with us you can go that later look. I groaned at him and started doing my homework again. The bell rang about ten minutes later and I was off to class.**

**When I went to lunch I was surprised to see the five Cullens at there normal table. Already when I looked over that amazingly gorgeous guy was looking at me. He was giving me a very strange look. It was a mix between curiosity and hopeful. I quickly looked away from his mixed look to the line in front of me. I bought a bottle of lemonade- since that look had my stomach churning-and walked to my table. I said next to Angela instead of sitting next to Mike.**

**I was sad when lunch ended; I didn't want to go to my lab table with Edward. I entered Biology with my stomach still not feeling well. I took my seat next to Edward Cullen and looked him in the eyes.**

"**Hello" For the first time I heard his musical voice.**

"**Hello, I am Bella Swan." Was I could think to say at the time.**

"**I am Edward Cullen." He gave me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen and turned to listen to the instructions for the lab.**

**After the bell rang Edward didn't run out like he had the first day. He was much lower this time. "Do you want me to carry your books for you?" I was surprised to see that it was Edward that asked the question and not Mike as I thought I would be.**

"**Sure I am going to Gym. Thank you." I was being very polite to Edward considering his strange behavior only the day before. While he was walking I noticed he had a very different color eyes than he had the first day- coal black- today he had a butter scotch color.**

**I asked him "Did you get contacts?" I don't know anyone that changed to that color of eyes over night.**

"**No" Came his simple reply as we reached the Gym door. He handed me my books and gave to a quick smile before leaving. I couldn't believe his change in behavior. After gym was over in walked to the parking lot and got in my truck.**

**The next school day started with me parking in my spot. That day I couldn't wait until lunch-to see Edward. The day was dragging on until I got to lunch. I swept the cafeteria as usual looking for Edward. Today there were only four Cullens at the table. All of the sudden I go knots in my stomach. Edward was not here today; I was excited to see him since he was acting nice yesterday.**

"**Is Bella okay?" Mike asked Jessica.**

"**Bella, are you coming?" Jessica sounded annoyed.**

**That snapped me out of my phase and I looked ahead.**

"**Edward Cullen is staring at you!" Jessica got all excited.**

**I turned and sure enough Edward was not sitting with his siblings. He saw me staring and summoned me with his index finger to come join him.**

"**Does he mean you?" Jessica asked sounding jealous.**

"**He probably wants some help with his biology homework. I better go see what he wants. I took my lemonade and walked over to Edward. It felt strange to be just standing there so I sat at the chair across the table from him.**

"**This is new." I stated staring into his gorgeous eyes.**

"**Well since I am going to hell might as well do it thoroughly." Edward said with a crocked smile.**

"**You know I have not idea what you are talking about." I mumbled only for him to here. He gave me a quick smile then started asking me about my family and my favorite childhood memories.**

"**Oh we are going to be late!" I exclaimed as I saw no one around us.**

"**Let me walk you to class." Edward grabbed my books and walked right next to me. He kept space between us I didn't know why but he did. I wanted to reach out and touch him; to close the small space between us.**

**Once we got to class we took our seats next to each other and to my surprise he took me hand underneath the table. His hand was very cold, but I liked the feel on my skin. I quickly glanced over to him, but he was only smiling at me. We held hands until the end of class.**

**The bell rang and he grabbed my books again. When we were outside the gym door he handed me my stuff. He looked like he wanted to touch me, but he didn't. I said thank you and before he left he swept the back of his hand across my cheek.**

**Mike came up behind me after Edward left me in the doorway of the gym. "Hey Bella, I was wondering if you would like to go to prom with me?" Mike surprised me with his out of the blue question.**

**I saw Edward turn to face me in the distance, but he looked like he was concentrating on something really hard.**

"**Prom is not the best idea for me, but I am going to Jacksonville that weekend anyways. Sorry Mike I can't go. You should ask Jessica I know she would melt if you asked her." I gave Mike the reply, trying to be nice.**

"**Oh okay, maybe I will ask Jessica." Mike responded with a frown of depression on his face. "She is really nice maybe she will say yes to me." He added with a tone of aggression.**

**We went our separate ways into the locker rooms. Mike wouldn't talk to me the whole class period. I was trying not to be mean, but apparently he was still pissed at me and was going to be that way for a long time.**

**After gym was over and I got changed I walked outside to find Edward waiting for me. "Hello Edward." I said with a smirk.**

"**Hey Bella, how was gym?" he asked politely.**

"Well for starters once you left Mike came and asked me to prom." I told him with an irritated tone.

"Oh really and what did you tell him?" he asked interested.

"I faked something about going to Jacksonville. I don't like Mike like that. I like you better." I informed Edward.

He gave me my favorite smile and told me, "I like you better than Mike too but, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight to get your mind off of him?" Edward questioned.

I was so excited that he asked me I quickly told him yes and asked how I was supposed to dress. He told to wear a nice dress. I was surprised by the attire but what could I do. I told him goodbye and hurried home to get ready because, he would be at my house at six and it was already five.

Once I was home I took a shower and did my hair. I put my hair half back with a rhinestone clip. I have my hair in perfect ringlets with my bangs to the side. Now I had to figure out what to wear…

I picked out a navy blue halter v-neck dress that was cut just above my knees. It had some sparkles on it but not to much. I had a silver ribbon just under my breasts and tied in the back.

I picked out some semi-sparkly silver heels that matched the ribbon on the dress. Now it was time to put on make-up. First was mascara with no clumps. Then I added some blush, eye liner, and eye shadow. The last thing I had to do was add lick stick; it was a shade of pink that looked amazing on me. I grabbed my purse and looked at the time; it was exactly 5:59. I had one minute before Edward came over.

I was walking down the stairs when the door bell rang. I quickly went to the door to open it. Then before me was Edward.


	3. The Date

Fearless Edward-Chapter 3

Edward was wearing a tuxedo and he looked most handsome in it. The black against his pale skin was amazing. His eyes were the butter scotch again and I loved them. Everything about him in that moment- especially the way he was looking at me like I was the most beautiful thing on earth- was perfect.

"Hello Bella, you look like heaven in that dress." Edward commented.

"Hello Edward thank you, you look simply handsome in the tuxedo." I replied back.

"Thank you. Now shall we go for the dinner I have planned for us?" he questioned.

"That sounds lovely." He stuck out his arm and I took it as we headed towards his Volvo.

Edward opened my door for me then got in his side soon after. My excited side got the better of me when I asked, "Where are we going?"

"It is a surprise, you will find out soon." He countered.

I waited for him to stop then he finally did on the side of the road where there was what looked like a path with candles and red rose peddles. He got out and came to my side and opened my door.

"Come with me please." Edward told me.

I linked my arm with his and we started walking down the path. There were red rose peddles on the forest floor with candles on the side lighting our path.

We walked quietly down the path for about three minutes and then I heard a river. We turned the corner and there was a table set with candles and red rose peddles on a white table cloth.

At That moment I had to say something to Edward, "This is amazing with the rose peddles and the candles in the seclusion of the forest. It is absolutely beautiful."

"Everything was planned exactly for you and I am glad you like it. Now would you like to start our dinner?" Edward asked politely.

"Sounds amazing, what are we having?" I questioned him.

"We are having grilled chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans. I want this to be special for you so I asked your dad what your favorite foods are and I cooked them for you." He informed me.

"That sounds lovely. Thank you for doing all of this for me." I told him sincerely.

During our meal we had light conversation and talked excitedly to each other. While we were talking I could hear the river in the background. Everything was so delightful I didn't think it could get any better. Once we finished our meal Edward wanted to take me for a walk, so we went.

We walked -arms linked- talking every once in a while. It was getting pretty dark but, I didn't want to be away from Edward. We walked around the forest listening to the water flowing and all the animals. Nature was beautiful and being with Edward was amazing. Edward planned an amazing date and I loved everything about it.

Once we had walked for about twenty minutes he said, "I should probably get you home it is getting really dark."

"Yes that is probably a good idea. The date was amazing in every way, thank you so much Edward!" I quickly replied back.

"Your welcome Bella, now we can head back to the car." He answered.

I didn't want to leave Edward but, I didn't want to be too clingy. We stated walking back to his car. Once we were at his car he opened the door for me and returned to the driver's seat.

"I am glad you liked the date and I hope we can go out on another one soon. I can't wait to see you at school again." Edward told me as we were pulling up to my house.

"I can't wait to see you at school so we can plan our next date." I replied sincerely.

He got out of the car and opened my door. He took my hand and walked me to the door. Surprisingly my dad wasn't home but, that is a good thing to. Edward stopped at my front door and took my face in his hands. He stared into my eyes for a few moments then he took my mouth to his. The kiss was heated and very passionate. I returned the kiss happily. The splendid kiss only last for a couple moments but, it was completely delectable. When Edward broke the seal of our lips said something to me.

"Goodnight Bella, see you at school." He said breathless.

"Goodnight Edward, see you at school-can't wait." I answered also breathless.

With that he left me in the door way as delighted as I could be. After his car left I walked upstairs and took a shower. I could not get over how handsome he was and how amazing the date was. Oh my goodness that kiss was the most beautiful thing I have ever experienced.

Once out of the shower and ready for bed I went into my room. I got in bed with memories of Edward in my head as I went into a deep sleep.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note!!

**I will continue writing a posting new chapter but you have to tell me if you like it and what you want to happen in the future. So please comment and I will add new chapters as soon as I can!! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy future chapters!!**


	5. Planning With Edward

Fearless Edward- Chapter 4

**I woke up in the morning with Edward on my mind. For once I couldn't wait to get to school to see him. I ate a bowl of cereal and continued to get ready. Today I was wearing a pink v-neck with the blue color of my dress underneath. Edward liked the blue so I figured I would add into my outfit today.**

**I heard a honk outside and my dad was leaving. I grabbed my jacket off the hook and was about to go outside when the door bell rang. I opened it and Edward was standing there in a tan cashmere turtle neck. The way it was fitted against him made him look really muscular. I was so shocked by him appearance I hadn't said anything.**

"**Hello Edward." I said sweetly.**

"**Hey Bella, I was wondering if you would like the ride with me today?" he asked.**

"**That sounds great, thank you." I told him as he took my hand and lead me to his car.**

**He opened my door and I climbed in. He was sitting next to me moments later.**

"**So, this was a surprise." I commented.**

"**Yes I wanted to pick you up so we could spend more time together." He informed me sweetly.**

**We drove to school in a matter of seconds I didn't even realize how fast he was going because, the entire car was filled with the most amazing sent I have ever smelt. I realized it was Edward when he took my hand to help me out of the car and he put his arm around my waist.**

**We walked by his family and I noted that they drove here in a red convertible. All of them gave me weird looks except the one named Alice. She waved and smiled at me. I was happy to see one of them might like me so, I waved and smiled back.**

**Edward and I had reached my first period by now. He took my hand and kissed my palm.**

"**I will save you a seat at lunch." He told me.**

"**Can't wait, see you then." I replied excitedly.**

**He walked away and I went into my class room. I sat next to Jessica apparently she saw me with Edward because the first thing that comes out of her mouth is, "Are you dating Edward Cullen?"**

"**I went on a date with him last night and I will be sitting with him at lunch. I think we are dating and he drove me to school today." I told her knowing she would want a lot more information than that.**

"**You have to tell me everything. He is too hot not to talk about." Jessica said starting to get really excited about the gossip.**

**We spend the period talking about Edward and the date last night. We were in the back so the teacher hardly noticed we were talking. When the period ended so did the conversation. I couldn't wait for lunch. I still had to endure three more class periods before lunch. I paid attention during the three periods but, when the bell rang for lunch I quickly got all my stuff and walked out of the room.**

**When I walked into the cafeteria I saw Edward waiting for me at the end of the lunch line. I walked up to him and took his outstretched hand.**

"**Hey Bella." He greeted me.**

"**Hey Edward, so how has your day been?" I asked politely.**

"**It has been long and boring except for seeing you. I almost couldn't endure class without you." He told me looking sincere.**

"**That sounds exactly like my day too. Well lets grab our lunch so we can sit together." I told him.**

**He gave me a nod that told me he was thinking the same thing. The line took about five minutes then we were sitting at our own table together.**

"**So how about we go to the movies tonight?" Edward asked.**

"**That sounds great what movie do you want to see?" I replied back.**

"**It is your choice." He informed me**

"**I really want to see The Proposal. Do you want to see that?" I asked him.**

"**That sounds great I wanted to see that movie too." He informed me.**

"**Okay great when do you want to go tonight?" I asked interested.**

"**How about six I will come and pick you up and we can go see The Proposal?" he said informing me of his idea.**

"**That sounds perfect!" I told him excited about the plans.**

**We talked about nothing particular after that. I looked around after awhile and realized that there were not a lot of people around.**

"**We better get to class I don't want to be late." I exclaimed.**

**He grabbed my books and my waist and we walked to class together. Once we were sitting down Edward grabbed my hand under the table. He held my hand during the whole class and our chairs were really close together. When class was over he took my bags and walked me to gym with his hand around my waist.**

**We were at the gym door and he gave me my books and said, "See you after class I will meet you."**

**With that he brushed my check and walked down the hallway.**

**Gym was horrible we played basketball and I couldn't make a shot. I quickly dressed out and walked towards the door. I couldn't go out the door because Mike was in the way.**

"**Hey Bella, do you want to do something tonight?" he asked stupidly.**

**Before I could say anything a hand went around and Edward said, "Sorry but, I am going out with Bella tonight. We are dating if you didn't know that already." Edward said aggressively.**

"**O-Okay never mind then, see you later Bella, Edward." Mike said embarrassed.**

**He walked away and I was so glad that Edward had come to my rescue.**

"**Thank you Edward, I would of thought he would of got that we were dating but, apparently not." I told Edward happily.**

"**No problem I thought he would of figured it out too." Edward said sounding jealous.**

"**Yeah well I hope he gets it now. I feel bad that I have to turn him down but, I don't like him as a boyfriend." I told him happy that he was sounding jealous.**

"**That is good to know. Now how about I take you home so you can get ready for tonight?" He said sounding excited.**

"**Sounds good." I said taking his hand.**

**We walked to his car and we had light conversation about tonight. He drove fast to my house and walked me to the door. Once again he took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. Then he took his lips to mine in a light kiss and my lips felt like they just got burned but, it didn't hurt yet. He separated our lips and said, "I will pick you up soon. Bye Bella."**

**All I could choke out was, "Yeah bye."**

**He walked away and I looked down the length of him. I stopped and realized he had a really nice hind end. I had not even looked at his butt before and I regretted not doing that sooner.**

**After he left I walked into the house to start getting ready. I took a shower and straightened my hair. I decided on a pair of skinny cropped jeans and a purple round neck top with a pink lacey tank underneath. For my shoes I picked making purple flip flops.**

**Make-up I put on mascara, eyeliner on top, blush, and pink eye shadow. It all looked amazing together. I was so excited for my date tonight with Edward.**

**I loaded my purse –with my wallet, phone, lip gloss, and a mirror- and walked to the door after the door bell rang. When I opened the door Edward was standing before me wearing jeans, a gray shirt, and a tan jacket over.**

"**Hey Edward, you look amazing." I greeted him.**

"**Hey Bella, I look ridiculous in comparison to you." He said politely.**

"**Thank you, shall we go to the car?" I asked excited to be with him and flattered by his comment.**

"**Sounds great, I am excited to see this movie." He told me.**

**We walked to the car hands linked. When we got to the theater Edward bought my ticket and the food and drinks. I told him thank you and we went into the theater.**

**We sat at the top in the middle. Edward was sitting on my right so I put my drink in the left cup holder. I raised the right cup holder and Edward put his arm around me. We stayed like that the entire movie.**

**Once the movie was over we stud up and Edward slid his hand down my back to my waist. We walked out of the theater and too his car. While walking we talked about how funny and good the movie was.**

**He drove me home while we talked about our favorite parts of the movie. It didn't take us long to get home considering how fast he drives. Once again he had to walk me to the door.**

**Just like last night and today he took my face in his hands and stared into my eyes. My mouth was watering knowing he would kiss me again. Then he took my mouth to his and we shared a passionate kiss with him caressing my face and my hands at his jaw.**

**Then it was over but, I enjoyed every moment of it.**

"**You are a good kisser and I hope you had a good time tonight." He told me.**

"**You are a better kisser and yes I loved our date tonight." I informed him.**

"**Goodnight Bella, I won't see you tomorrow." Edward said with regret in his tone.**

"**Goodnight but, why are you not coming to school tomorrow?" I questioned.**

"**I am starting the weekend early; Emmett and I are going hiking. Sorry I am going to miss you." Edward said sadness covering his tone.**

"**Okay I will miss you." I told him now said I wouldn't see him.**

**He left after that and I walked into the house and had dinner with my dad once he got home. I made chicken and macaroni & cheese. My daddy loved it and we talked about Edward and many other things. He likes the Cullens and thinks Edward is nice and polite. I was happy that he had been letting me go on dates with Edward and excited that he liked him.**

**After dinner I went and took a shower so I could go to bed. Once out of the shower I went to bed with Edward's kiss lingering on my lips.**

**I dreamed about Edward that night. I repeated our two dates and when we were at school. I could dream about Edward forever.**


End file.
